User blog:Monster.hunter.owns.all/The monster hunter story - the hunting apocalpse
Not sure how this goes, made this story a while ago but only the first few chapters, so I just thought I would share. Might write the rest soon :) Thanks for looking Monster hunter story - The hunting apocalypse The shimmering moonlight glistened on the peak of the snowy mountains; the elder dragon’s empty silver shell radiated angelic light. This recently shedded armour like shell was once upon the mighty elder dragon, a powerful creature that has slain many hunters that have challenged it. The kushala daora. The wind whipped at its steel like carapace, the new sheen of its shell seemed to open the very heavens, lightning and thunder channelled its rage and the mighty elder dragon seemed empowered. It was evident to the hunters, crouching under the ledge underneath the peak of the mountain that the kushala daora sat on like a icy throne that this was no ordinary wind elder dragon, it was the most powerful it could be. G rank. These hunters knew that it would overpower them in mere minutes, the strong icy breath would drain there life with no mercy. Their faces evidently pondered the problem; knowing hunter rank 4 hunters could not stand against this beast and live to tell the tale. Although they were the greatest poke village had to offer, this would inevitably be their end. The hunter with a crimson red great swords mind whirred and decided it would be best for him to sacrifice himself to save his comrades. Nodding at the hunters for the last time, he leapt out into the open, grasping his weapon and readying himself for the fate that awaited him. This mans name was Aldion. The kushala daora’s eyes flickered with rage as they focused on the mere mortal that had stepped forth to challenge its mighty power. The dragon almost sneered at the pathetic challenge as it leapt of the tip of the mountain, hovering in place in front of the hunter using its muscular wings to beat the air around it. Is claws, razor sharp pierced the ice as it elegantly landed in place, meters away from the doomed hunter. Frosty breath leaked from the dragon’s mouth, creating a mist that quickly began to serge through the snowy area. Aldion now began to feel fear and adrenalin course through his body as he stared hopelessly into the eyes of this god like creature. Suddenly a violent flash occurred in front of both the hunter and the elder dragon. Up until this point, Aldion had thought that his friends had fled the mountains and saved their own souls from damnation. He should have known better. The two remaining hunters joined Aldion’s side just before the kushala daora recovered from the flash bomb that they had quickly thrown. Enraged from the sheer cowardliness that these humans had shown by blinding it, the dragon roared with utter ferocity and power, shaking the heavens. This roar could be heard by the villagers in pokke, nearly shattering the ear drums of the hunting team that dared to stand in its presence. Aldion began to question the decision of the other two hunters, Helnos and Elirentia but the look that he received from them was enough to realise that they weren’t going to abandon him to a icy grave, at least not alone. Smiling at the companion ship that had been shown he drew his weapon and held it firmly in front of him, the flames licking the tips of the fangs melded onto his blade. Helnos and Elirentia both drew their weapons, a rathian gunlance and vicious looking tigrex duel swords, standing beside each other and making one last stand. “Alright kushala, you want a fight, we’ll give you one to remember” he shouted loudly. “Charge!” Chapter 2 - A new begining Near pokke village……. The newly born kelbi leaped across the bright primrose fields that captured the spring suns glare and shared its beauty with mortals. A young man, carrying a small shield and a deep azure blue sword with jagged teeth sticking randomly out of its blade, strolled along the snowy path leading to the village that he had dreamed of going to all his life, pokke village. The melting icicles dripped on the mouths of caves that the hunter passed. He wondered if perhaps a khezu was lurking in the depths of the shadows in the bleak, black caverns. Just in case he kept his distance. Thinking of the hunts to come as he approached colder, mountain like areas he didn’t notice the little old lady perched on a cliff side on a tree branch a few meters away. Suddenly the young hunter heard a shriek of pure terror from that little old lady. Obviously in peril the hunter unsheathed his blade and quickly reacted, sprinting to aid the person. “What’s the matter?” he said as he came into contact with her. “That!” she wailed. As the hunter looked across to the horizon his eyes widened as he saw 10 ice pelted creatures bounding across the white blanket ground. They cooed and cawed to each other as they came closer, their hunger for slaughter evident. The young hunter started to panic, he had hunted giaprey before, but never in this large of a group! He braced for the attack, his blade rolling fluently in his hand. As the giaprey came into contact, they swiftly surrounded him. But the lone hunter merely grinned; this was what he had trained for, to face tasks that only the bravest of the brave could handle. “Ok you bastards, who’s first?” he shouted, nearly smirking at the challenge these giaprey presented. As almost in reply, the first of the giaprey leapt into the air, light as a feather, teeth glinting in the sun light, aiming to slit the throat of the human that standing in front of it. The hunter rolled to the side, moon dust like snow erupting into the air as he landed. As he swung his blade, the tip of the blade connected with the icy blue scales of the creature he yelled in fury, killing the giaprey instantly. Another snapped it jaws, lunging for the exposed skin in the gap between his gauntlets. The creature’s snare like teeth grasped the flesh and pulled away, blood spraying onto the icy ground, staining the snow. The hunter rolled backwards. He slashed once more; severing the creature’s spinal cord as it lunged forward again, instantly taking its life. The others soon were subdued by his weapon, their bodies littering the ever freezing graveyard. He cheered with glee, carving creatures rare items relentlessly. He almost forgot the little; frail old lady sitting on the rocks behind him until she shouted at him like a mother would a son. “Young man, help me down this instant, its cold up here!” “Oh! Sorry!” he exclaimed, stuffing the scales and claws into his pouch. “I will have you down in no time, just sit tight …… I’m sorry what is your name?” “Ivantine” The old lady spoke as he helped her down off the ledge. “…….Just Ivantine?” “Yes, you just saved my life, but don’t think that I need to be giving away personal details.” she said calmly, almost trying to aggravate the young hunter. “And what’s yours my boy?” “Calnos ma lady” He said, bowing in respect. “Ok, so Ivantine, do you live in pokke village?” “Well of course, if you are heading that way, would you mind escorting me back? I don’t want to run into a tigrex without at least some protection” The old lady said, winking at him with a gleam of cheekiness in her eyes. “Why of course, couldn’t leave you by yourself now could I?” And they set off, heading for pokke village, talking about experiences of monsters that they both have had. Chapter 3 - The road ahead…. Calnos and Ivantine chatted the entire time while strolling the paths up to the infamous pokke village. Tales of legendary monsters and hunters alike were exchanged between the two of them. The tale of the mighty black god and the legend of scharade became topic of discussion and Calnos felt like he could learn something from this little old lady, like her experience was more than she was letting on. As the snowy, white village rooftops came into sight, he decided he would question her on the seemingly unlimited knowledge that she has on the creatures that so many fear. “So Ivantine, how do you know so much about these wyverns? Did you use to be a hunter?” Ivantine laughed at the question. “Oh no me boy…….. but I am the village chief, so I get to talk to the hunters that pass through or even live here. The quests I give them perhaps help shape their hunting careers, pushing them to the best of their abilities. And in return I hear their quests outcomes, good ……. Or bad” She winced when saying the last words, pain ebbing from her lips, a story perhaps not ready to be told. Calnos acknowledged this. “Oh…….Well it’s a pleasure to have met you Ivantine” Calnos smiled as they began walking deeper into the village. “I guess I’ll be seeing you pretty often from now on then, seems as I hope to be starting my hunting career right here in pokke village!” He seemed to gleam as he said those words, the passion clear in his voice. “Hmm I guess you will.” she said, yet again something was on her mind. “Oh Ivantine, you’re back!” Calnos and Ivantine whirled around to meet the stranger who had called out. What their eyes met was an attractive young girl, wearing a blue dress and light blonde hair, running across the snow covered path to meet them. She wore a face of confusion as she came closer; slowing down at the sight of the man standing by Ivantine, knowing this man is a hunter from the blade that he carried. Calno’s heart beat suddenly quickened as he caught sight of the girl. She was truly beautiful. As she drew nearer he suddenly realised this girl too was a hunter, her long sword rested on her back, strapped by leather. After what seemed to be a decade, the girl finally drew up to the two of them. “Hey Ivantine, who’s this?” “Calnos, meet Arabella. Arabella, meet Calnos.” Ivantine smiled, seeing the spark between the two of them. “You two will be seeing a lot of each other, seems as you are going to be hunting together. Starting tomorrow, so be prepared! ” Calnos and Arabella gawped at her, shocked by the sheer straightforward attitude that the old lady was displaying. “You kids better get to know each other quickly though, there’s a few urgent matters needing taken care of.” And she began to turn and walk away, leaving them to get to know each other. “But Ivantine……. didn’t you two hear it? Arabella asked. Ivantine paused, her head turning slightly to see her. Confusion began spreading across her little wrinkled face. “Hear what my gal?” “The roar from high up in the mountains, it was so loud, it shook the windows. People were freaking out, children crying. Someone said there were hunters up there searching for a pest khezu that’s been attacking popo, but that was no khezu roar, believe me.” “What do you think it was?” Calnos asked “Well, it sounded like…….” Almost in response the ear piercing roar filled the town one again, the power of the dragon ebbing into the atmosphere and penetrating the minds of all who heard it. The Kushala Daora. Chapter 4 - The wrath of wind Calnos and Arabella ran through the green meadows of the snowy mountains, after hearing the dragons roar and the distress of contemplating the fate of the group of hunters on top the summit of the freezing landscape, they had set off immediately. Swiftly they glided through the dripping caves and caverns and came to a normally picturesque snow covered area, near the top of the mountain. Gasping for breath, the two stopped and analysed the scene around them. Carnage. The shredded bodies of Giaprey and blango littered the area, blood soaked into the white snow and stained it crimson red and coated the rocky outskirts with a sinister gleam. “What the…..” Calnos gasped. “I’ve never seen anything like this before.” Even as he said these words he clutched his blade defensively. “This elder must be strong.” Arabella replied. “But even so, it must be pissed off to do this. These creatures didn’t stand a chance” Compassion subsided in her voice. Calnos looked at her, their eyes meeting. “Don’t worry, I’ve got your back. If anything happens we must stick together, it’s our only hope.” She nodded at him, smiling at the leadership and courage he was displaying, the signs of a true hunter. If they got through this, she looked forward to joining him on quests. Steeling himself, Calnos turned and began to walk towards the area where the distress signal was sent from, with Arabella following closely behind, he braced himself for the wrath of the kushala daora, and the fact that they may not make it out of this. He had always been a confident hunter, feeling up to the challenge when it was set out for him, but this felt like suicide, which it surely was. Calnos had heard tales of the mighty elder dragons, how they could easily overpower many a hunter that dare face them. And it seemed this was no ordinary kushala. As they trudged through the snow, the skies became clouded and dark and the heavens began to open with fresh snowflakes tumbling out. Wind whipped the pair continuously, showing no mercy. It had to be close! Calnos thought. Gripping the hilt of his blade, the young hunter laid his eyes upon a fallen hunter, weapon still in his hands. With a silent prayer they both pushed on further into the area. Calno’s heart leaped when he saw the two other hunters crouched under the icy ledge just a few feet away. He began to shout when the other hunters caught sight of them. Their eyes began to widen with terror and Calno’s realised his mistake. He slowly began to turn his head, just as his partner did, and when they saw the silver steel terror burning holes into their minds with its sinister but intelligent eyes, fear overtook their bodies. “My god! Run!” the other two hunters shouted, and even as they said this they began sprinting to the aid of both Calnos and Arabella. The kushala daora puffed icy breath out of its nose in pure rage, and roared shaking the skies, the storm becoming more vicious. It began to open its mighty jaws, and that’s when Calnos finally reacted. He quickly leaped into action and rammed into the side of the still stunned Arabella just as the freezing, deadly blast of breath struck the floor where they had just been standing. He jumped into the firing line once more and tried to hit the beast with his azure sword with his shield grasped firmly in his hand. In response the kushala jumped gracefully up, hovering in place and using its shimmering mighty wings to beat the cold air as it watched the valiant attack fail beneath it. “Damn!” Calnos shouted. Suddenly the mighty elder dragon dived down onto the hunter, crushing him to the ground with its mighty claws. The kushala daora seemed to stare deep into his soul as he looked down upon his captured prey. And opened his jaws once more. Calno’s braced himself for the end, clenching his teeth and tightening his fists. Bang! He heard the elder dragon roar in pure anger. The trapped hunter they had found had struck the steel dragons claws with his powerful blade, fire erupting all around his figure. He saw Arabella and the other female hunter join his side, and that’s when he did it. He rolled forward and found himself under the dragon’s belly, and he swung his sword with all his might. The elder dragon pierced the sky with a raging roar that seemed to split the earth and that even the bravest of hunters would have fled from, and its sinister eyes once again found place on Calnos. But no one could have ever predicted what would occur next. Fear replaced the deep hatered in the dragons eyes as it’s pupils glanced over the mountain, searching through the shadows and sensing danger. Suddenly, it screeched like a banshee, the winter storm becoming wilder and launched itself into the icy atmosphere, and fled for the heavens. After a few short seconds it drew out of sight. The group of hunters stood there, gobsmacked by what they had witnessed. Calnos turned to the spot where the kushala’s fear originated from, but found only dark shadows and the dripping of icicle’s melting. What could have possibly scared off a G rank kushala daora? The broad hunter with the fiery, crimson blade broke the silence. ‘Well, he left in a hurry...........” Chapter 5 coming soon! Category:Blog posts